Moonstar's Path
by WolfheartofStormclan
Summary: Moonkit is a young kit, little does she know, her destiny is full of adventure, when a group of rogues tells of a group of cats much like a clan, coming to the territories, will they attack and take over? Can Moonpaw save them all? or Will it all end in turmoil?


**Hey guys, this is Wolfheart, bringing you a new story! Now, I know you all are probably wondering where Stormclan's Revival is, and if you aren't, just skip to the alliances, now, for everyone who wants to see more of Stormclan, I'm kinda uninspired right now, and with school and other things I'm working on, there might not be much Stormclan for awhile, but while it's on hiatus, enjoy Moonstar' Path!**

Riverclan:

Leader: Leafstar – brown tabby tom with white paws, belly, muzzle and green eyes

Deputy: Pebblespot – gray tom with dark gray and white splotches and blue eyes

Medicine cat- Graybird – dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, Apprentice – Crowpaw

Warriors-

Smokefur – dark gray tom with silver around his muzzle and blue eyes, Apprentice – Frogpaw

Dappleflower - ginger and white mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Sunnyflower – ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and muzzle

Mudpelt – brown tom with dark brown paws and belly, Apprentice – Minnowpaw

Seedfur – light brown tom with black speckles and green eyes

Queens-

Snowleaf – white she-cat with black speckles and amber eyes, mother of Moonkit, Vanillakit and Fogkit

Briarstream – brown she-cat with black tabby stripes, mother of Birchkit

Elders-

Whiteflower – white she-cat with black spots and yellow eyes, oldest she-cat in riverclan

Pinesplash - brown tabby tom with ginger splotches

Skyfur- white tom with pale gray spots

Blackthorn – white she-cat with a black spot on her forehead

Apprentices-

Crowpaw – dark gray she-cat with black tabby markings

Frogpaw – ginger tom mottled tom with white splotches

Minnowpaw – light gray she-cat with dark tabby striped splotches

Thunderclan-

Leader – Birdstar – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy – Mudwing – dark brown tom with one black paw, Apprentice – Applepaw

Medicine cat-

Pondblaze – light gray tom with white speckles and blue eyes

Warriors-

Flamefur – Light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, Apprentice – Birdpaw

Stoneclaw – gray tabby tom with white splotches and blue eyes

Goldenpelt – ginger tabby she-cat with brown tabby stripes, Apprentice – Thornpaw

Flowerfur – light ginger she-cat with amber eyes, Apprentice – Brownpaw

Grayfoot – black tom with dark gray splotches and one silver paw and green eyes

Queens-

Feathersong – long furred brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, Mother of Sunkit and Greenkit

Elders-

Mousepelt – skinney gray tom with yellow eyes

Barkfur – brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices-

Applepaw – light brown she-cat with green eyes

Birdpaw – brown she-cat with gray splotches and blue eyes

Thornpaw – ginger tabby tom with fur that sticks out at all angles and blue eyes

Brownpaw – dark brown tom with white paws and belly, with a sweeping plume of a tail

Windclan-

Leader – Cinderstar – Light gray mottled tom with green eyes

Deputy – Sandleaf – small framed, light ginger tom with white splotches

Medicine cat – Goldenwing – light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, Apprentice – Redpaw

Warriors-

Darkbreeze – black tom with green eyes, Apprentice – Gorsepaw

Russetwhisker – reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Larkwind – gray she-cat with white speckles

Dustyfoot – light brown tom with long, dark brown legs, Apprentice – Breezepaw

Queens-

Flowerberry – dark gray she-cat with black spots, expecting Sandleaf's kits

Elders-

Yellowpelt – light ginger tom with yellow eyes

One-ear – brown she-cat, missing one ear

Apprentices-

Redpaw – reddish brown tom with white paws and chest

Gorsepaw – light gray tabby tom with white speckles

Breezepaw – light brown and white mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowclan-

Leader – Wolfstar – large dark gray tom with white paws, chest and belly, with a fluffy tail

Deputy – Timberfall – dark brown tom with black tabby stripes, Apprentice – Muddypaw

Medicine cat-

Shadowscar – black tom with scars across his back and muzzle

Warriors-

Viperfang – brown and black mottled tom with green eyes

Sticktail – light brown tabby tom with blue eyes, Apprentice – Darkpaw

Whitefeather – pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenwing – black tom with green eyes and white chest and paws, Apprentice – Spottedpaw

Blackfur – black tom with white belly and blue eyes

Maplepelt – dark ginger she-cat with black splotches

Queens-

Mossypool – dark brown tabby she-cat with a black tipped tail, Mother of Brightkit and Shadekit

Elders-

Scarface – black tom with a very scarred face and muzzle

Briartooth – brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a grizzled muzzle

Apprentices-

Muddypaw – brown mottled tom with blue eyes

Darkpaw – ginger tabby tom with brown legs and tail

Spottedpaw – brown she-cat with white ears and speckles

Cats outside clans-

Marbles – ginger tabby tom – rogue

Fern – light brown tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and green eyes – kittypet

Specks – light gray tom with black stripes and raccoon mask –rogue

Knight – dark gray tom with a white chest and paws –rogue

Petty – old, black she-cat with a graying muzzle –rogue

Kipper – small, brown dog that lives near Fern's house

**WOW that took forever, just for alliances! Hope you guys like the cats, and characters! Leave a comment down below to predict whats going to happen, the person who gets the closest answer will win a story about your own OC! You'll receive a PM if your correct, so check your inboxes!**

**I love you all! ~~~Wolfheart**


End file.
